Confessions
by Leetah14
Summary: “What did you say?” Draco asked. Leetah muttered,“Either you heard me or you didn’t.If you didn’tI’m not repeating it.” “No I heard what you said.I just didn’t believe it.”Draco answered quietly. “Good. Consider me insane. Call it heat stroke, whatever


"Where is that girl!" Draco Malfoy thought exasperatedly out loud.

Draco, along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all come back to teach at Hogwarts.

After the war, he had been accepted by Harry and his friends because of the fact that Draco had saved their lives from his father's death spell, throwing himself in harms way to protect them. Even Hermione. Now, at Hogwarts, he was every girl's favorite teacher. Gorgeous and charming was how all the girls saw him. They loved it when he would look their way or call on them. Except for Leetah. And for this reason she had Draco's unending fascination. She seemed indifferent to him. However she was always talking to Professor Harry Potter. This utterly annoyed the potions professor because, again, he was being put second to Harry in someone's mind.

At the moment the potions professor was in charge of fifth year, Leetah Healer's detention. He'd sent her into his office to bring back a paper and she hadn't return. At last, his patience exhausted, Draco entered his office to search for her. He saw the door to his chambers ajar. Sticking his head through the doorway, he saw the girl asleep on his bed. She stretched and moaned in her sleep. Draco gulped and felt a throbbing sensation between his legs

He mentally kicked himself, "She's a student you git. Control yourself."

Leetah whimpered and murmured something intangible in her slumber. Deciding to take charge once again, Draco walked up and firmly shook the girl awake.

"What are you doing, girl?" he asked her.

She gave him a terrified glance.

'I'm not going to hurt you. I would just like to know."

"Well, Professor. I was looking for that paper like you asked, but I couldn't find it in there." She pointed to his office, and then continued, "So, I came in here. I was looking but, your bed looked so inviting and I was so sleepy. I couldn't resist sitting down than I fell asleep."

He raised a brow, "It isn't that late. Why are you so tired?"

"Not counting homework and unfair detentions?"

"Don't get sarcastic with me young lady." He reprimanded.

She sighed, "Well, along with that, I've had a lot of emotional problems right now. Unfortunately, my Professor's advise isn't helping that much."

"Well, why don't you try me? I had plenty of emotional problems when I was your age."

"Like falling in love with one of your Professors?"

"Uh, well, no." Draco answered, astounded.

Leetah shrugged, "You see? No one that I know has _ever_ had my problem. I don't know what else to do. It's so hard, seeing him everyday and knowing that no matter what, I can't have him." As she said it, tears began to flow.

Pretty soon, she was sobbing. Draco bit his lip, not sure of what to do. At last, he tenderly put his arm around her. She stiffened and pulled away.

"Forgive me." Draco immediately apologized, "I was trying to comfort you."

"It's all right. I'm just not used to that kind of thing." She muttered, wiping away tears. "I should be the one apologizing. I mean here I am in detention, crying in the arms of the teacher I'm in love with." She stopped, horrified.

"What did you say?" Draco asked.

Leetah muttered, "Either you heard me or you didn't. If you didn't I'm not repeating it."

"No I heard what you said. I just didn't believe it." Draco answered quietly.

"Good. Consider me insane. Call it heat stroke, whatever you want. Just don't say it."

"Say what, Leetah?" he asked her gently.

She bit her lip, "Don't give me the teacher/student lecture. Don't say it's impossible. Don't…"

He cut her off, "Stop. I'm not going to say any of those things. Because I understand now why you spend so much time with Harry Potter. He is your confidant, isn't he? He tells you those things, tries to think of ways for you to forget me. Am I correct in thinking so?"

After a shaky breath she nodded and then said, "Look, I know my detention isn't done but after this I just want to leave and forget that you know now about my feelings and my knowledge that you can't feel the same. May I please finish my detention tomorrow with a different Professor?" she asked, fighting tears.

"Do you think that you could avoid me for the rest of your Hogwarts years? You are only a fifth year. I will be you teacher through the rest of that time."

She started crying and said shrilly, "I know that. But what if you were in my place? Would you want to stay any longer when you know that no matter what you'll always only be a student to the one you love?"

"No I wouldn't. But, how do you know what I feel?" Draco whispered.

She looked up at him, eyes narrowed in confusion. "What are you saying, Professor?"

"What I mean is, you haven't bothered to ask me how I feel. You just assumed what my feelings were. Therefore, how do you know what I really feel?"

Draco heard her breath grow ragged and shaky. Slowly, he reached out and brushed her cheek with his fingertips.

He heard her gasp and gently shushed her. "Relax, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you."

Leetah bit her lip and moaned, "Please. I need you so badly. Please, you don't know how long I've wanted you."

Draco groaned, "Damn. We can't do this. No matter what you and I feel for each other, I'm still your teacher and you are my student."

Leetah cried, "I don't care! I don't care what happens, all I want is you! Please don't push me away! I couldn't stand that now."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Draco swooped down and wrapped his arms around her. She opened her mouth but before she could speak, Draco captured her lips with his in a fierce kiss. After a moment of shock, Leetah kissed him back with full force and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Draco pulled back and said gravely, "You're mine. Even if we have to wait until you graduate, you will be mine. No matter what." His pale slender hand caressed her face as he spoke.

Suddenly, a voice from behind them said, "You won't have to wait until she graduates, Draco."

The couple looked up to see Harry Potter standing in the door way. Draco mouthed the words 'oh shit' and Harry grinned.

"Don't worry, Draco, I'm not going to tell the headmaster. Because I already did."

Draco looked ready to kill, and Leetah prevented him from doing so.

"Leetah, remember when I told you that I was going to find a way to help you? I went to Dumbledore and explained the situation. I explained that one of my students was in love with Draco Malfoy. I continued by saying that I knew that Draco returned her affection and just hadn't realized it, yet. I asked him that if they finally found each other that he wouldn't make them have to wait until she graduated. I knew that Draco was a good guy and that his love was true. So if they had to, they'd wait until she graduated but that was a cruel thing to do. He agreed. So long as you don't boast about your relationship to the entire student population, you can be together. Didn't I tell you that it would work out one day, my dear?"

Leetah nodded. Harry smiled, affectionately at the girl before turning to leave.

"Harry?" Draco paused, "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it Draco. You needed her just as much as she needed you. Leetah you are still free to talk to me if you wish. I'll always listen. Now, I'll leave you two lovers alone." He smirked and left.

Draco turned to Leetah, "I love you." Before she could answer, he leaned down and kissed her.

**THE END**


End file.
